With the trend of the era, the design of technological products changes accordingly. For example, for better portability, modern electronic products are designed small. Owing to this trend, desktop computers have evolved into modern notebook computers, which provide a best evidence for the shrinkage trend in electronic products for better portability.
Take notebook computer for example. Modern notebook computers have a storage apparatus such as a hard disk. However, a hard disk comprises a read/write head and reads or writes data by closing to a disk by a small distance. If the storage apparatus is vibrated by external forces, the read/write head will surely touch the disk directly and bring damages to the disk or to the read/write head. Shock-absorbing protection is provided to current hard disks by installing a buffer member at the bottom of the storage apparatus for reducing the impact energy imposed by external forces. Thereby, damages on the read/write heads or disks can be avoided. However, because the buffer member is installed at the bottom of the storage apparatus, only vertical but not horizontal impact energy can be absorbed. Hence, the shock-absorbing effect is limited. In addition, according to the prior art, a larger holding space is provided to accommodate the storage apparatus. When the storage apparatus is impacted by external forces, the storage apparatus will move arbitrarily in the holding space, resulting in secondary impact on the storage apparatus and increasing possibility of damage on the storage apparatus.
Besides, because the buffer member is installed at the bottom of the storage apparatus, the storage apparatus cannot dissipate heat effectively. Hence, the lifetime of the storage apparatus will be affected. Thereby, the techniques according to the prior art can neither protect the storage apparatus effectively nor lengthen the lifetime thereof.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a shock-absorbing structure for a storage apparatus, which not only can reduce the vertical vibration energy on the storage apparatus, but also can absorb horizontal vibration energy on the storage apparatus. In addition, it can increase the heat-dissipation efficiency of the storage apparatus. Hence, the problems described above can be solved.